Hold
by If Wishes Were Blue Skies
Summary: [young!Elricest] a moment shared between Ed and Al during their first time on Yoki Island. Al's POV.


A/N: well everyone, this is my first ever FMA fanfic, isn't that cool? XD I'm sure you all care. but I just recently finished watching the series for the first time (pitiful, I know), and just after the first couple of episodes, I had completely fallen in love with Ed/Al and Elricest. there's just so much love there, I had to write something. but yeah, written right after watching the episode, "All Is One, and One Is All," just because the thought of lil' Ed and Al being alone all that time on a big island was just too great an opportunity to pass, ahaha.

But either way, please let me know what you think of this. Since it's my first, please don't hesitate to give me some constructive criticism for furute reference, kay? thanks:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. all hell would break lose if I did, ehehehe.

-------------------

---------

-------------------

"Hold"

by:_ If Wishes Were Blue Skies_

-------------------

---------

-------------------

I'm scared, Brother. Tired, starving, cold, in pain, and scared. I know it's only been twelve days, and I know Teacher wouldn't really let us _die_ out here, but… I'm starting to doubt everything, and it scares me. Am I just being a baby?

I want to say all of this to you, tell you my fears, but I know you'll just tell me I'm being childish, and that I need to be strong. But I've tried, Brother. Though no matter how hard I try, or how much I want it, I know I can't be as strong as you.

It's raining again… hasn't' stopped for three days now, actually. We venture in and out of our less-than-sturdy shelter a few times during the day in futile attempts to catch food. We don't stay out too long, either. It wouldn't help at all if either of us got sick. But, for the twelfth day in a row, both of us will be going to bed with nothing but a single trout in our stomachs. Though somehow I doubt it's fazing him as much as it is me.

Frustrated tears stung at my eyes, not for the first time since we've been here. Also not the first time, I make an effort to make sure he doesn't see them.

I sniffle as quietly as possible. "Brother?"

I was sure the pounding rain drowned out my voice, but Ed moved every so slightly in response. I know what I want… why I called to him. But I feel a little selfish to be asking for it, to want it.

Brother and I used to get along in ways that… well, made us different from other brothers or sisters. He hugged more then most, held hands even when Mom didn't tell us to, and kissed more than just each other's cuts and scrapes to make them better. But…

When Mom got sick, all of that went away. We both forgot about it, and when she died, it was like none of it ever happened. All of our time we spent reading Dad's alchemy books, even more than he ever had before, sometimes pulling all-night study sessions a couple of times a week. All in hopes of finding a way to bring Mom back to us. And then came Teacher, and we've spent all of our time with her ever since. We've just been so busy and worried about learning, that I guess we…

Movement out of the corner of my eye brought me from my thoughts. Ed had shifted from lying on his back to his side, reaching his arms out to me, a tired smiled on his face.

"I'm cold," he said quietly.

It was all he had to say for me to understand what he was asking for. I smiled back at him, and ignoring the pain in my limbs, I crawled over to him and took no hesitation in enveloping myself in his open arms. I lied down on the rough ground, facing him with warm eyes.

A small, cold hand came up to stroke my matted hair, though it's coldness was overpowered by the affection that came with it. I let out a sound of contentment, closing my eyes for a moment.

"It's been a long time, huh?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

I wiggled closer to him. "Too long," I spoke in reply, elated to be like this again.

"We've been preoccupied…" he said a little sadly.

I just made a noise in agreement, nodding. Then there was silence, the only sound being the rain on the rood of our shelter. And for the first time since we found out Mom was sick, I felt relaxed and peaceful, there in Edward's arms. My heart fluttered with contentment, thankful for the moment. His hand was now moving back and forth slowly atop my head.

"We're gonna get through this," he then said. "Don't be scared, Al."

I smile at his words, all of my negative thoughts suddenly being chased away by his comforting. I held onto his shirt a little tighter.

I opened my eyes, but still kept them staring at his neck. "Brother?"

"Hm?"

"I… I'm glad you're here," I said to him. "I don't think I'd be able to survive this test without you here."

I felt a little saying something so mushy, but it really was how I felt. Heck, I probably wouldn't have made it long after Mom's death if I didn't have him. But either way, I awaited Ed's laugh.

But it never came.

Instead, I felt the hand that he had had around my shoulder tighten its hold.

"I… feel the same," he said quietly. MY eyes opened all the way. "I feel so lucky to have you to go through all of this with. I know… I wouldn't be able to make it by myself."

My heartbeat accelerated, and I tilted my head to look up at him. His eyes met mine in a loving gaze, eyes full of so many things that I couldn't even pinpoint any of them out. I could only stare.

"Brother…"

I slowly shifted myself closer and upward so that I was at eye level with him, and in instant later, I had my small lips pressed against his in a gentle kiss. The feeling that came with the contact was a familiar one, but still new in its own way, along with a deep wanting that was probably a result of not having been this close to him in so long. All of this only grew stronger when Ed began to return the gesture.

The kiss soon became needy, and much deeper, the both of us desperate for this thing that we had somehow managed to forget about. Well… not really _forget_, but… stopped doing.

I couldn't help but think of how better we'd gotten at doing this since our first time…

We broke apart long enough just to take a few breaths, and for him to whisper my name before we were at it again, small hands grasping onto each other, bodies becoming even closer. And whether it was just the hypnotic effect of the kiss, or magic, all of my physical pains seemed to have vanished, and all of my fear along with them. In Brother's arms, nothing seemed to exist but good feelings and happy thoughts.

Suddenly, I have a newfound optimism, making me think that maybe the rest of our time on this island won't be so terrible after all. Besides, as long as we have one another, we both know that there's nothing we can't get through.


End file.
